1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved electrostatic discharge assembly for use with electric wall switches.
2. Background Information
It is well known that, given the proper conditions, a persons body may accumulate a substantial electrostatic charge. The rapid discharge of such a substantial electrostatic charge often results in a painful or at least unpleasant shock. Conditions which favor the development of such substantial electrostatic charges are, the air being drier than normal, such as most frequently occurs in buildings in colder climates during the winter months, walking on rugs, particularly wool rugs, and sliding or otherwise moving across fabric, such as on upholstered furniture.
An electrostatic charge having been developed on a persons body, the touching or close approaching to a good electrical conductor, particularly a grounded conductor, will result in the rapid discharge, through an arc with a large current flow, of the accumulated electrostatic charge. This rapid discharge is frequently accompanied by a painful or at least unpleasant shock. The degree of painfulness or unpleasantness of the shock can be reduced by reducing the magnitude of the current flowing from the persons body through the discharge path.
Numerous devices have been proposed in the past which are intended to bring about the desired reduction in current flow. One such device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,745,412--Ruff, issued Jul. 10, 1973. The Ruff patent reveals an electric discharge device worn as a ring by the person from whose body an electrostatic charge is to be removed. A metal band in intimate contact with the wearer's finger, is electrically connected to an electrode located on the face of the ring by a resistor and a glow lamp connected in series. To dissipate an electrostatic charge, the electrode of the ring must be brought into close proximate to, or touch, a grounded conductor before any portion of the wearers body does so. A person may well consider the wearing of such a ring to be an inconvenience, such that it would not be worn at all times. As a result, it may not be worn when it is needed. Since such a ring would normally only be needed when within a building, a person would not be inclined to wear it when outside. Forgetting to replace the ring on their finger when re-entering a building presents the possibility of a substantial shock from an electrostatic discharge.
Static discharge devices intended for other specific applications have been disclosed in United States patents. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,720,764--Lucas, issued Jan. 19, 1988 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,605,984--Fiedler, issued Aug. 12, 1986 revealed discharge devices intended for use by persons working with electronic components. Both of these devices require the wearing of a strap around the user's wrist.